Epilogue (Trespasser)
This page details the endings to Dragon Age : Inquisition - Trespasser. What follows are transcripts of the various epilogues depending upon the player's choices. Contrarly to Dragon Age : Inquisition's epilogue, no actual character is narrating the epilogue. The Inquisition's Fate Peacekeeping organization under Divine Victoria Over the next several months, the Inquisition carefully gave over many of the duties it had held. As the Divine's personal honor guard and peacekeeping force, the Inquisition shrank to a more manageable size. Many who had served went home, though the remaining force was still enough to give pause to any who might threaten the Divine's plans. Inquisition disbanded In short order, the Inquisition was disbanded. Some were relieved to see the unpredictable organization disbanded. Others preferred to remember the Inquisition's good works and the many lives it had saved. Those who had served returned to their former lives, knowing they had stopped a great evil from destroying the world and hoping that the peace for which they had fought remained, once the Inquisition was gone. The Qunari Threat No alliance With the Dragon's Breath disrupted and any hope of a swift victory dashed, the Qunari retreated back to the North.Few knew what debates were waged in Par Vollen, but not long after the Exalted Council, the Qunari launched new attacks against Tevinter. Their aggression caught the already unstable Imperium off guard. Tevinter was soon mired in a war many feared could spread across Thedas. Cassandra Penthagast's Whereabouts Not Divine The Exalted Council remained intact, advising Divine Victoria on important matters. Leliana Divine Cassandra served for several years. While she often disagreed with Leliana's policies, the former Right and Left Hands of the Divine shared a mutual respect and worked well together. Vivienne Divine However, she eventually grew disgusted by Vivienne - who she felt was perverting the Chant of Light's intent - and left the council. Seekers rebuilt Cassandra also spent time in the Hunterhorn Mountains north of Orlais, where she worked to rebuild the Seekers. For a time, the new Seekers remained reclusive, showing no interest in wordly affairs and working to a purpose few outside their order could guess. Sera's Whereabouts Low Approval Sera left the Inquisition with scarcely more ties than when she began, disappearing back into her confusing weave of favors and friends. After seeing the world brought to the brink by arrogance and pride, it was a blessing to return to normal - however strange a normal it might be. Inquisitor becomes a Red Jenny, peacekeeper Inquisition With the Inquisition now answering to the Divine, Sera joined the Inquisitor in officially retiring from scaring people in high places. By formal account, both would lead boring, safe lives nowhere special doing not much at all. And with that comforting lie, those in power continued their fragile lives as though all was back to normal. Meanwhile, Red Jenny, an entirely separate person not at all collectively embodied by Sera, the Inquisitor, and countless friends continued to make a difference, or just have fun, where and when the impulse struck. Sera Not Romanced With frequent visits to her Widdle, of course. High Approval Perhaps most unnerving was Sera's standing offer to the Divine: "When the nobs piss about with your left hand or right, call on Red Jenny to give them two fingers." Vivienne's Whereabouts Inspired Leliana Divine The end of the Inquisition as it had been sent shock waves though the College of Enchanters. Madam de Fer ably played on the mages' fear. Her followers united to build a new Circle - with Vivienne as its Grand Enchanter - in direct competition with the College. What the Circle lacked in numbers, they made up for in political connections; soon they were a forced to be reckoned with. The two institutions settled into an uneasy coexistence across the South, vying for power. Vivienne Divine, Inquisition disbanded As the Inquisition forces returned to civilian life, its mages pushed for independence from the Circle. Divine Victoria, secure on her Sunburst Throne - and with a rebuilt Chantry Circle at her disposal - chose to be magnanimous. She grudgingly allowed them to remain as the College of Enchanters, as a mark of her regard for the Inquisition. For the next few years, the College and the Circle coexisted peacefully, if barely. Varric's Whereabouts Hawke alive Varric took up the role of Viscount and, with the help of his friend Hawke, rebuilt Kirkwall's damaged infrastructure. Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade hub of the Free Marches. He continued to ignore all mail from both the Merchants Guild and the Prince of Starkhaven. The Iron Bull's Whereabouts Chargers saved With the Inquisition in its new role, the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden. Fighting demons and clearing out the remains of Venatori forces, the Iron Bull did his part to restore order to Thedas. Dorian and Bull romance Many of the jobs brought the Chargers close to the Imperium's border, where, from time to time, in a border-town villa... Bull and a certain Tevinter magister would spend a few hours together before life pulled them apart again. Iron Bull betrayal, no romance It was never clear if the Iron Bull knew if he would be forced to turn upon the Inquisition, or if he was lying the entire time. Regardless, after his death, Tal-Vashoth mercenaries across Orlais and Fereldan were looked upon with suspicion. Those who remained in the South found their lives even harder as a result. Leliana's Whereabouts Leliana Divine - Inspired After the Exalted Council, Leliana devoted herself fully to the Sunburst Throne, and her dream of reshaping the Chantry. Within a year, she removed restrictions surrounding Chantry priesthood, allowing men and women of all races to be initiated and ordained. This decree was followed swiftly by her decision to return the Canticle of Shartan to the canonical chant, a move that divided Andrastians deeply. A rebellion to renounce her and return the Chantry to its former state arose, beginning first in Orlais, then spreading to other parts of Thedas. Divine Victoria was resolute, holding her ground even after several unsuccesful attempts on her life. Seemingly unconcerned with the assassination attempts, she held up the hostility levelled against her as proof that she was on the right path. Leliana not Divine Leliana continued to act as the Inquisition's spymaster in its final months as an independent organization. During this time, she shared many of her responsibilities with her most trusted agents, including Charter, Rector, and Harding. Many believed that Leliana feared what lay on the horizon and was grooming successors in anticipation of the challenges ahead. Leliana not Divine, Warden romance Leliana continued her romantic affair with the Hero of Fereldan, even though their respective responsibilities often kept them apart. Whenever she could spare the time, Leliana would join her love at a villa on the Waking Sea - the house from Leliana's childhood. Those days were deeply cherished, for both saw the troubles that were to come. Dorian Pavus's Whereabouts Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter - a fight many thought hopeless. High Approval Those fighting by Magister Pavus's side noted that he kept in constant communication with the Inquisitor via message crystal. Whether for vital information or for moral support, these talks seemed to give Dorian the strength to continue his fight. Dorian and Bull romance On one occasion, Venatori forces ambushed Dorian, who likely would have died... had not an unnamed mercenary band led by a Tal-Vashoth warrior crossed Tevinter's border and mounted a dangerous rescue operation. The mercenaries left a trail of freed slaves and dead Venatori in their wake, enabling Dorian to escape. When asked about the Tal-Vashoth in question, Magister Pavus declined to comment. Cullen's Whereabouts Cullen not taking lyrium, Inquisition peacekeeping force After the Inquisition transitioned to a peacekeeping role, Cullen continued to serve as commander of its forces. Under his leadership, the Inquisition protected the Divine's interests while enforcing new standards of security. Cullen also expanded the Chantry's treatment for templars whose minds were taken by lyrium, as well as those who wished to cease lyrium usage. And as chaos reigned in the North and threats to the Divine lurked in every shadow, Cullen remained ready to serve. Cullen not taking lyrium, Inquisition disbanded After the Inquisition disbanded, Cullen retired from active service. He returned to Fereldan, establishing a sanctuary for former templars, on land Divine Victoria granted to him. With his help, many templars shed their lyrium addiction... and those whose minds were too far gone spent their last days in comfort. And he promised that, should his friends from the old Inquisition ever need him, his blade would be ready. Inquisitor marriage, not taking lyrium, peacekeeping Inquisition After the Inquisition transferred to a peacekeeping role, Cullen and the Inquisitor were able to spend more time together. Cullen continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding the Inquisitor in service to Divine Victoria. That is, after a long-overdue visit to Cullen's siblings, who were overjoyed to meet their new sister-in-law. Thom Rainier's Whereabouts Blackwall pardoned Thom Rainier was shown mercy when none was deserved, and set on a path of redemption. This gift, so compassionately given, needed to be shared. Freed from his obligations to the Inquisition, Rainier traveled Thedas, giving hope to the condemned and the forgotten. In the deepest prisons and pits of Thedas, he found, if not goodness itself, its potential. By showing faith in those who had one, Rainier lifted them up and made them into something better than they were. Josephine Montilyet's Whereabouts Inquisition under Divine Victoria After easing the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry, Josephine returned to Antiva and her family. Inquisition disbanded With the Inquisition disbanded, Josephine made her farewells and returned to Antiva and her family. Josephine's personal quest completed peacefully Thanks to the Inquisitor's help, the Montilyets were once again permitted to trade in Orlais. The next few years were a busy time, as many ships with the Montilyet crest were built and set sail again from Antivan harbors. Soon, Rivaini pirate captains with an ancient feud against Josephine's ancestors took to the seas, determined to rekindle the rivalry. Apart from Josephine's sister, Yvette, nearly eloping with a dashing pirate prince on one occasion, Lady Montilyet took the development in stride. Cole's Whereabouts Cole more spirit Cole returned to the Fade, saying that there was more pain coming, and that he knew where compassion was most needed. He promised that his friends in the Inquisition would remember him... and that where the hurt was greatest, he would help. Cole more human Cole took to the road with Maryden to find a new life and a new way to be human. Wherever Maryden went to sing, people found old pains eased and hearts made happier... even if they didn't understand why. Fen'Harel's Call to the Elven People After the events as the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances, as did elven servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but those who believed the Inquisitor's story about Fen'Harel wondered just how large the Dread Wolf's forces were... and what the ancient elven rebel had planned. The Inquisitor's Whereabouts Solas romanced Lavellan sometimes came awake from dreams in which her lover watched her sadly from across an endless distance. If they were more than simple dreams she could not say, for every time she reached for him, he vanished into nothing. Still she searched, and dreamed, and waited, for a way to change the Dread Wolf's heart. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay